


Softly Falling

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_kinkmeme, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray asked him to relax and Fraser finally trusted himself enough to do just that, to let go and give himself into Ray's care. It was safe, <i>he</i> was safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_kinkmeme
> 
> Kink: rimming
> 
> Notes: Unbeta'd. Title from _Song For A Winter's Night_ by Sarah McLachlan.

He didn't remember falling asleep waiting for Ray to get home, but he must have. It was dark when he woke, the Chicago cityscape dimly illuminating their bedroom, but he could feel the warm touch Ray's hands, softly tracing the lines of his shoulder blades. "Ray?" He started to roll over, but subsided when Ray touched him again.

"Relax, Fraser."

"All right." He laid his head down on his crossed arms and waited, trembling a little. His cock—Ray loved it when he used that word—grew hard against the sheets. He focused on that warm and easy feeling that being with Ray always brought about, deliberately concentrated and willed his body to loosen. He knew he carried most of his tension in his neck and shoulders, and his back. Some days his back ached, and it wasn't just Ray Vecchio's bullet still lodged next to his spinal column.

Ray asked him to relax and Fraser finally trusted himself enough to do just that, to let go and give himself into Ray's care. It was safe, _he_ was safe.

He could feel the weight of Ray's gaze, could feel the love and desire and want radiating from him. He shivered when he felt the wetness of Ray's mouth, placing gentle kisses on his shoulders, tracing the slope of muscles with his lips. Ray followed the dip of his spine, using his tongue to taste, to lick, huffing out a warm breath and sending sparks along Fraser's nerves.

"Ray—" Fraser's voice was low and rough, and he rocked his hips slowly against the bedclothes, searching for friction.

"Sshh. Don't move."

"Ray—"

"Don't. Move."

Ray's mouth dipped low, _lower_, and Fraser shuddered as Ray used his thumbs to gently part the cheeks of his buttocks. There was a momentary urge to object and protest, and pull away from Ray's hands. In so many ways, this act was too much, too intimate, and it made Fraser's pulse race with mingled terror and excitement. "Ray—"

"Shush."

Fraser could feel Ray's warm breath an instant before he felt the wet heat of his tongue, licking across the sensitive skin of his hole, swiping back and forth lazily. It felt so good. He shivered and bit his bottom lip, hard, to keep from moaning wantonly.

"It turns me on so much," Ray whispered, spreading Fraser open a little wider, "when you let me in like this." He swirled his tongue around and Fraser choked on a gasp.

"Ray, please—" Clutching his pillow in both hands, he struggled to stay still, as Ray had asked. It was difficult; his cock was hard and throbbing and he wanted, _needed_ to move.

"How does it feel?"

Fraser panted, trying to pull his thoughts together through the wash of pleasure. "W-wet. Hot. Oh!" Ray's tongue pierced him and the flash of sensation tightened every muscle in his body.

"Liked that, did you?" Fraser could almost hear the smirk in Ray's voice. "Want me to fuck you with my tongue?"

Fraser groaned and thrust against the sheets, unable to control the stutter of his hips. "Ray—"

Ray turned his head and bit Fraser hard on the buttock, making him yelp. "Don't move, or I'll stop." He kissed the spot he'd just bitten, soothing the mark he'd made. "Do you think I can make you come without touching your dick?" Ray laughed, breathless. "I think I want to try."

"Ray." Fraser whispered, burying his face into the bend of his elbow, trying to keep from begging at the overwhelming need Ray created in him. He felt frantic and desperate and empty, wanting so much for Ray to make him come. He didn't care _how_ Ray did it—tongue, mouth, fingers, cock—as long as he did it _soon_.

"Hold on, then."

Ray kneaded the muscles of Fraser's buttocks for a moment, running his short nails across the flesh, before spreading him wide. Ray licked a slow, wet swath down, then up, then back down, lingering over Fraser's hole, circling it teasingly, fluttering his tongue over it. From a distance, Fraser heard himself keening deep in his throat, felt himself panting and shaking.

Sliding his thumbs inward, Ray held Fraser open. "So hot," he muttered before leaning down again. He established a steady rhythm, alternating long, slow licks with fast, short ones, occasionally stopping to push the pointed tip of his tongue in, fucking Fraser slow and easy.

It didn't take long before the pleasure built and Fraser found himself shuddering and sobbing silently, fists clenched tight on his pillow. He felt flayed by the intensity of the sensations and for a moment, he floundered, lost. "Ray—"

His voice shook and Ray must have heard something of what he was feeling in it. "It's alright, Ben. Let go. Let go. I've got you."

Another lick and a flutter and Fraser cried out, coming hard, his head thrown back and his body arching off of the bed. It was like touching a live wire—his body jerked and twitched and all he could feel was the pleasure coursing through his veins and dancing across his nerves before he lost track of conscious thought.

Eventually, he became aware of his surroundings again, feeling Ray's warm presence next to him, his strong hand stroking from neck to waist, slowly, soothingly. He could barely make out Ray's face in the dark. "Hey there, big guy. You okay?"

His entire body felt lethargic, almost drugged. Fraser had to swallow hard before he could respond. "Yes." His voice was still shaky, and Ray leaned forward to kiss his shoulder softly.

"Good. Go back to sleep."

"'kay." Fraser closed his eyes and was instantly asleep.

-fin-


End file.
